badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloody Hack
Once a Time, in 2017 I brought Splatoon and hacked it, so I could kill people with guns permanently, At first it was just silly hacks, like getting real guns, and changing ink color. The ink become hyper realistic blood, shortly after. I brought Splatoon a bunch of times, The more I played, the worse it got. I tried to use a Amiibo, a Green Squid one. It appeared ot be a dead squid with blood instead, with hyper realistic tentacles. I decided to go on a mission, it threw me into story instead. The Mission was Really Easy. Nothing stopped my Path. All Enemies, had tentacles chopped off, bleeding to death. I got to DJ Octavio, seemed to be crying for years. It was hyper Realistic, and he looked up to me. Full anger and rage to his eyes, the theme song played backwards,reversed,low-pitched, and upside down. The Attacks were Overpowered, and different. He had a shield to attempt to block your gun. It was insanely hard to beat. Suddenly after 10 minutes of fighting, Callie Appeared. Bleeding everywhere, wants to tell me something. Callie was suffering, with tears. Octavio grabbed Callie and hid her away, Confused, I hit Octavio while his back is turned. He didn't take much Damage, he grabbed me, and threw me. I got splatted instantly, After 69 Attempts, I get him down to half health. Callie and Marie were both Sobbing. You could hear the tears from the screen. I kept going, 573 more attempts. I killed Octavio but he exploded into pieces, of Organs and blood. It felt very real. I screamed and threw my controller. The Character smiled. It Shot Marie. Marie Screams to Death, Callie Cried. Callie also Died like Marie. Then my Character Stared at me.. Realistic Orange Eyes, Ink coming down the eyes. " Lets Continue, Slave. " The Inkling said. It was voiced, and said it in Red Text, " Are you too Fresh for me? like all of them? " The Inkling pointed at A bunch of dead bodies. " ARE YOU..? " I selected no. I attempted to turn off the game. It didn't turn off, a laugh started to play. It got loud, and creepy. I tried to contact Nintendo, but I broke my phone due to rage eariler. I was stuck there, it kept laughing. " Do you, wanna be like that dead pile over there? " " DO YOU? " It said. I tried to unplug my system, I tried to take the game out. The game was Melted into Ink, Red Ink. The Inkling Girl was on Screen still. It started laughing. " You think... It's easy.." " You think it's easy to get rid of me. " " You are in for a fun time my friend. " I grabbed a local hammer. I smashed my Screen. Static played as the screen was still there. It didn't break somehow, it only cracked. nk Poured out of it, like if it wasn't a screen. I Screamed and grabbed my lamp's lampshade. I wore it as a disguise to try to hide. The Inkling girl fills the room with ink, She makes me stuck on the ground, She appears right in front of me, Ink out of her eyes, the eyes would be orange. She Repairs the Screen, System plugged back in, new Splatoon game in the system. I screamed as the game opened. A title screen with Dead Inklings, Octolings. Blood covering everywhere I looked. The Inkling girl then shot me to death, with her realistic gun. A Needle full of a Black Toxin was injected into my dead body, and made me a slave. The pair infected more games, more lives. Who knows what would of happened. The End to the Despair was by a Nuke. One may remain however... " Join us. " The end... for now. :) (Credits: Amwright13 for half of the writing and picture, me for other half of the writing) Category:Gamepasta Category:BCP Category:Pastas